


IshiHime: there goes the sun;

by tachipaws



Category: Bleach, ishihime - Fandom
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, F/M, IshiHime Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachipaws/pseuds/tachipaws
Summary: little darling, the smile is fading from your face.
Relationships: Ishihime
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	IshiHime: there goes the sun;

**Author's Note:**

> IshiHime Week 2020  
> Day 3: Sunflower  
> words: 286

"Uryuu, let us go."

Uryuu nodded and turned to follow his King away from the broken pillars surrounding them.

"Have you said your goodbyes?"

"Yes."

"This is the last chance you will ever have."

"I am well aware."

Ywach continued his way to their exit, unknowingly leaving Uryuu to suddenly stop and linger.

"Ishida-kun..."

Orihime's soft voice trickled down to Uryuu like so many drops of rain, cascading him in a wash of guilt he thought he'd already left behind.

Don't look up, he warned himself.

"Ishida," her voice pleaded, hitting Uryuu with yet another wave of shame and pain.

Don't look up.

Don't look up.

Don't look up.

He looked up.

He looked up and found his body almost go limp. Orihime's open face stared down at him, ginger hair framing tear-stained cheeks and the most heartbreaking smile he'd ever seen. Her hands reached out toward him as if beckoning him to her in midair.

"Uryuu," the voice behind him commanded, this time firmly. He turned and followed his new liege away from the would-be battlefield.

Before fading out of sight completely Uryuu allowed himself one last look at the eyes locked onto him. Ichigo's shouts felt garbled and dull in his ear, as if hearing them underwater. He could only clearly see Orihime's eyes. She bit her lip as if she was trying to hold back her words, but Uryuu could hear her perfectly as if she were the one screaming.

Guilty tears sprung into his eyes knowing the hurt that would surely be in her voice.

In a ghostly flash of white light she was suddenly gone, yet her pleas echoed in his ears.

Don’t leave me.

Don't leave me.

Don't leave me.


End file.
